Maple Hockey
by AmericaJones2013
Summary: A little one shot about Canada. No pairings, USUK is only mentioned once.


Notes: I do not own any of the characters, I wish i did I don't. :3

It was a semi normal day in the Meeting Room, Each country were doing their own thing. From America eating his burgers to Italy suggesting that he should eat pasta for dinner. However one thing was not normal. The fact that everyone could see Canada, the one who was always forgotten. The disregarded nation was getting noticed all over the place. To him this was not normal. The other nations wouldn't know if it was normal or not, due to them forgetting that Canada was always in the room with them. When it came time for a small break from the meeting, Canada AKA Matthew Williams; leisurely strolled out of the room, other nations walking by him as he walked. Spain had even stopped him to chat with him. " Hey amigo!, how are you Canada?" He asked with a slight accent. Canada became flustered, but he still answered in the best confident voice he could muster up.

"Oh hi Spain, I am okay.. And you ?" He asked the Spanish nation back, who laughed and threw his hand up and made a 'thumb's up' sign. "I am doing well, say you're looking very nice today" Spain smiled, Canada felt his face heat up. "Oh thanks I guess" He replied, Spain patted him on the back. "hey no problem man, but I got to go, I told Lovino I'd meet him in the cafeteria, I promised to buy him something, but it was nice chatting with you though Canada" Spain spoke as he walked on, leaving Canada standing there. He smiled to himself and decided to walk forward as well. '_ Maybe they're starting to finally realize that I exist' _Canada thought in his head, he noticed his brother; America, sitting with England.. Or Britain.. Or United Kingdom.. Or whoever he called himself these days.. Canada never really paid attention, but none the less, he saw them and he decided to go pay them a visit, he could already hear what they were chatting about.

"Come on Iggy!, please?" His brother whined, he then heard England yell back at him with a rushed and nervous voice. "No!, stop being so damn horny all the time!.. If you want to do that.. You'll have to wait until the meeting is over" Canada felt his face heat up. '_Yeah.. Alfred would be talking about that wouldn't he.. I guess something's never change'_ Canada thought in his head as he approached the two of them. He greeted them as he sat down beside his brother who was wolfing down burgers… as usual.

"Hey guys" Canada spoke up, England looked up at him, and smiled. "Why hello Dear Canada, how are you this fine day?" Canada smiled and answered. "Oh I am okay… I guess.." His voice was soft and low. "Well I am very glad to hear that" England nodded as, he turned his head to look at his ex-colony. "Will you stop chewing loudly America? For god's sake!. Have some manners" England snapped, Canada sat there feeling rather awkward for really no reason. America sighed deeply and he over exaggerated his chewing, just to get make England even angrier than he already was. "Sorry" America talked back to his former father, not realizing that he had just spat food in England's face… in which said nation didn't look too pleased. " Ugh! For god's sake America!" England wiped his face with a handkerchief he had pulled out from his pocket. America apologized and kept eating. Canada mentally face palmed, '_he really does have no manners'_ Canada silently criticized his brother in head. Canada watched England get up and storm off. America simply shrugged his shoulders and kept eating. Canada then decided to speak up.

"You know you are the worst Alfred.." He noted. America stopped chewing and swallowed what he had in his mouth. "I beg your pardon?" He retorted, not really believing that he brother could say that to him, he set his burger down and listened to what his brother had to say. "Is that so?.." Canada flustered and he looked down at the table. "Well yeah… I mean you don't really have a lot manners.. England raised you and all that and the way you treat him is… to be honest its kind of mean the way you treat him… He's had nothing but self respect for you and you treat him like dirt" Canada explained himself, his brother simply stared at him. "You know Mattie, your right.. I'm going to go make things right!" America exclaimed as he threw the rest of his burger into the trash bin beside the bench they were sitting, and he stood up. He turned around to face his brother. "Hey by the way, I don't know if you noticed or not.. But you have a giant maple leaf tattoo on your forehead" America snickered as he ran off to go find England. Canada sat there, puzzled until he figured out what he meant. He got up from the seat and he ran to the mens room. He stared at himself in the mirror. He gasped, there was indeed a giant maple leaf on his forehead. He threw his hands up in the air angrily. There was only one culprit capable of this crime. "KUMAJIROU!" He yelled as loud as he could. Needless to say that Canada's pet polar bear slept outside for a few days….

_***~ The End~***_


End file.
